User talk:Limited2gal
Welcome to mah talk page. It may call to your attention, that i make "Unnamed Sections". Do not be offended; It just makes it easier to jump around my talk page, and make edits where nessecary. If you do not add a section yourself; do not fret! I will add it for you, keeping your message safely intact. :) If you want help primping and prodding your talk page, making it all glossy-like, such as my "Welcome" above, just lemme know. I'll whip something up. Just let me know what kind of lettering and colors you want! :) ---- Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have FireBolt Academy RP Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Unnamed Section #1 Hey Limmy! I'm here! THIS IS GONNA BE SO EPIC!!!!! Jeffrey 21:15, June 28, 2012 (UTC)Jeffrey Jam Unnamed Section #2 Wanna play Brawl? I'm bored in this chat... By the way, I got a chat for us! :) Jeffrey 21:51, June 28, 2012 (UTC)Jeffrey Jam Unnamed Section #3 Hey Limmy! Are ya there? Jeffrey 17:26, June 29, 2012 (UTC)Jeffrey Jam Unnamed Section #4 Hey Limmy! The wiki's doing good, but I wish you were still here... Anyway, R-Star decided 2 join the RP, so now there's 4 of us! By the way, I'm finished with the students, and I posted a Health Teacher, Math Teacher, and Gym Teacher, R-Star posted his anime pic and a nurse, and Gocubs posted the Music Teacher. They're both really great helpers, and I'm honored they are helping us. So, we still need a Principal, a Social Studies Teacher, a Language Arts Teacher, and a Science Teacher. If I'm forgetting anything, please let me know. Thanks! Jeffrey 02:53, July 1, 2012 (UTC)Jeffrey Jam Unnamed Section #5 Hey Limmy! Are you there? I'm in the MySims Wiki Chat! Can you see me? Jeffrey 23:54, July 2, 2012 (UTC)Jeffrey Jam Unnamed Section #6 Rainbow text!? How awesome! You are so cool. :D Opps. Sorry about that last post. I forgot to add my signature. Petzfan 00:41, July 11, 2012 (UTC)Petzfan FireBolt Class Schedules! Hey Limmy! Could you please meet me in this chat? Me and Randy have been in here all day. Please? We started making our class schedules, and I wanna talk 2 you about that. Jeffrey 00:33, July 17, 2012 (UTC)Jeffrey Jam Reviving FireBolt! Hey! Come back 2 this wiki! We're revivng soon! Also, while I finish getting the others, would you please make character pages for your characters? I already told Iona. Also, good news. Iona and I are finally getting along again. She still wants us 2 be aquaintences, though and I told her I was fine with that. It's better than being enimies! Even though, I never had any enimies on the wikis. Anyway, we still need Randy, Kelley, Gocubs, Wildcats, and Zain. Once they're all here, we'll continue the RP. We're still gonna do Part 1. No Part 2, yet! Jeffrey 00:28, September 4, 2012 (UTC)Jeffrey Jam Hey Limmy. I'm bored. Wanna RP on here for awhile? Jeffrey 21:12, October 27, 2012 (UTC)Jeffrey Jam Hey! Where'd you go? ~~Jeffrey Jam I'm in here... Hey. Sorry I left like that. I left because Sugar was in there, and I was worried she'd still be mad at me and I just didn't want any problems 2 occur... I'm gonna stay in here for now, because I have a feeling she is, and I don't really know how 2 prove 2 her that I've changed since last year. As much as I really wanna be friends with her, I can't. I still wish I never said the stuff I said and did the stuff I did and that this would just end between me and her and that we could all just be friends again, but she says in order for that 2 happen, I need 2 prove 2 her that I've truly changed, but idk how. If you wanna talk, I'm in here. ~~Jeffrey Jam Please come in this chat! I need 2 talk 2 you alone! ~~Jeffrey Jam